YuYu Hakusho: Death and Rebirth
by WarGrowl90
Summary: Yusuke's demon compass hasn't gone off in weeks! But now that he is getting a pretty big signal, he gets a little nervous. Who could this new darkness be, or maybe it is a rekindled flame!


Yu-Yu Hakusho: Death and Rebirth!  
  
"Botan! Why did you have to go and do that?!?!"  
  
"Sorry, Yusuke! I didn't know you didn't have any clothes on!"  
  
"Hello?!?! I'm in the shower!" Yusuke stood thier bare, trying to cover up anything he could.  
  
"Sorry! I just wanted to tell you that we should be on the look out! Koenma just got a call that a demon's headed our way!" Botan said, her eyes wide.  
  
"Not again! Last time Koenma said that, they demon turned out to be so birthday clown! Besides, my compass hasn't gone of in weeks!"  
  
"Well, you can't just sit around playing video games all day!"  
  
"Hey! Those games are awesome! Besides, they help me get prepared and focused for my next fight!"  
  
"Whatever! Just hurry up or we're going to be late!"  
  
"For what?" Yusuke asked, his brow raised.  
  
Baton glared at Yusuke. "FOR KEAKO'S WEDDING!" she yelled, hitting Yusuke with her broom.  
  
"Owwwwww! Oh, crap! It's already 3:30! Her wedding starts at 3:45!" Yusuke threw on some clothes, after Botan had scolded him for not wearing nice ones.  
  
They arrived at the church 10 minutes before starting time. Yusuke rushed in the room where Keako was getting ready. "Yusuke! You're finally here!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Where's Botan?"  
  
"Uh. Somewhere!"  
  
"Well, let's get this over with!" Yusuke lifted up his arm so that Keako could put hers under. "Yusuke, you don't know what this means to me! Having you walk me down the aisle! You're like a brother to me, Yusuke!"  
  
'I'm sorry I couldn't be more,' Yusuke thought as they walked down the long aisle. There were lots of "Ohhhhhhh's" and "Ahhhhhhh's" as Keako walked gracefully. Yusuke got up to the pulpit, and kissed Keako on the forehead. "Love you!" he said, in a friendly sort of way. Keako walked up to the alter, where her new husband awaited. Yusuke looked around the audience, trying not to stick out. 'Where the hell is Kuwabara?' he thought.  
  
"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest was almost finished with the ceremony.  
  
"I..." Before Keako could get the words out of her mouth, her about-to-be husband, collapsed and melted into a pool of blood.  
  
"That bastard was no good anyway!" A voice rang out above the church.  
  
'What is going on?' Yusuke thought.  
  
'Yusuke! I'm picking up a big signal!' Botan transmitted her silent message to Yusuke's head.  
  
'I know, I feel it too! Now, where is Kuwabara?' Keako fainted. Yusuke rushed to her side, picking her up. Some of the audience were standing in their seats to get a look at the scenery.  
  
"Well, Yusuke and Botan! Look's like you'll have to face me alone!"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke yelled out towards the top of the building.  
  
"Oh, Yusuke Urameshi! Don't you remember? Think about it! The Forlorn Hope! Now do you remember?" came the haunting voice.  
  
"Ku.Kur.KURAMA!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
Botan quickly got up from the audience. "Yusuke! It's not the same Kurama!"  
  
"What do you mean?" The audience looked on with interest. Suddenly, a large blast opened a hole in the ceiling. "What the he.." Before Yusuke could finish his words, a green whip came out of nowhere and slapped him across the face. Most of the audience had left from fear, but still others stayed. "What are you waiting for? Get the he." Yusuke was knocked down again. At that time, everyone left the building screaming.  
  
"You bastard, you scared all the people away! I was going to entertain them by killing you, Yusuke!" Then a figure jumped down from the hole. It was Kurama! Except this Kurama had torn clothes, and a body of rotting flesh!  
  
"It is as I thought! He has come back from the dead!" Botan shouted to Yusuke.  
  
"What?!?! I get that part, but why the heck is he evil?" Yusuke asked, watching Kurama's every move.  
  
"I'm not the same, Urameshi! I'm new, reborn!" he laughed.  
  
"Well, you'll be dead in a few minutes for hurting Keako! Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted as the blast emitted from his finger. Kurama dodged it! Yusuke stumbled back in surprise. 'He would never have been able to do this when he was alive!' Yusuke thought.  
  
"Yes! I know what you are thinking Yusuke Urameshi! I told you! I am more powerful than you can imagine!" He then jumped at Yusuke, and fell upon him.  
  
"Hey! I didn't say I was a homo!" Yusuke yelled, pushing Kurama off of him.  
  
"Hey! Crappy! Stop hurting my friends!" Kuwabara appeared at the church door.  
  
"Bout time ya got here, you fool!" Yusuke shouted as Kurama laughed.  
  
"Kuwabara! I have heard so much about you!" Kurama said as he laughed.  
  
"You prepare to die!" Kuwabara ran at Kurama with his glowing sword out held.  
  
"I don't think so!" Kurama evaded the attack. "Thorn Whip!" A whip sprang from his hand and was extended at Kuwabara. He flew back as it slapped him across the chest.  
  
"That's enough!" Botan held out her broom. "Typhoon!" A blue light emitted from her broom, headed for Kurama. It hit him and knocked him back.  
  
"Well! The girl might actually have power! But as for you two weaklings, I'll be seeing you in hell!" With that, Kurama disappeared leaving behind a wilted black rose.  
  
"Yusuke? Yusuke?" Botan hung over Yusuke, as he was laying in bed.  
  
"Ohhhh!" Yusuke rubbed his head. He sat up. "Where's Kurama? I'll beat the hell out of him!"  
  
"Don't worry! Kurama isn't dead, but he's not here.  
  
"Where's Keako?" he asked rantically.  
  
"She's fine Yusuke. She's at home recovering.  
  
"Where's Kuwabara then?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"He's in that bed over there," Botan replied, a smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Ummm. Botan? What was that attack you used?" Yusuke asked her.  
  
"Well, it was called Typhoon. I emitted spirit energy from my broom. It gave off immense power, but not enough to kill Kurama. I'm awfully tired after using it!" she said with a sigh.  
  
"How did you develop it?"  
  
"Well, silly, remember that training I did with you?" she asked, a smile on her face. "I developed it then!"  
  
"But, how.. Nevermind!" 


End file.
